gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Policy/General Policies
Welcome to the Gaiapedia general policy page! This page reiterates guidelines that would be appreciated if followed. General Rules These are the general rules of the Gaiapedia Wiki. If these rules are broken, warnings and/or bans will be given out, as specified. 1. Vandalism of any kind is prohibited. A minor violation can be characterized as a small change of wording. This may(will) result in an unannounced warning. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* Continuous and blatant spam and vandalism of Main page, a page, category, template. :* Blanking the page or removing a significant amount of content. Content removal without discussion or summary are subject to a . 2. Inappropriate words, such as explicit cuss words are strictly forbidden on articles, userpages, usernames, discussion pages, and in the Forums. This wiki caters to an audience of at least the standard PG-13 rating. If you have issues about this or are unsure what constitutes as inappropriate, then contact the administrator of this Wiki or contact Wikia staff. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* If there is offensive content, inappropriate images, explicit or vulgar words and disturbing content, this will result in an automatic block. :* If an inappropriate word is used to create a username, the user's name will be blocked indefinitely, leading the user into creating a more appropriate username. This policy is to respect the community, the readers and the Wikia TOU. :* If there is bullying or harassment of other contributors, or in likely cases, the slandering of a fellow Gaian. And intentional insults to other peoples' race, religion, nation, color, or gender. 3. Sock puppetry is prohibited: :* The general rule is one editor, one account. :* Exemptions to this rule may be granted so long as only one registered account is used to access and edit the wiki at any one time. Further infractions of the following will result in a block for a duration or indefinitely, at an administrator's discretion: :* Do not use multiple accounts to mislead, deceive, vandalize or disrupt; to create the illusion of greater support for a position; to stir up controversy; or to circumvent a block. :* Do not ask friends or family to create accounts to specifically support you in voting or debates. 4. No using Gaiapedia to break Gaia Online Terms of Service. Further infractions of the following will result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* Do not posts request for gold or edit articles or its talk pages to request gold in a illegal way. :* Do not create trade request, auctions, or mini shops on the Gaiapedia forums, user pages, talk pages or blogs. This is considered off-site activity. Gaians must only do such activity on Gaia Online itself. :* Do not create contest post on the Gaiapedia forums, user pages, talk pages or blogs. Especially since contest primarily involve prizes, and thus is an off-site activity. Gaians must only do such activity on Gaia Online itself. However, an announcement of a contest (on your user page) is fine, but it must be directed to the real Gaia thread. :* Posting links in an attempt to gain access to another Gaians account, will result in intimidate and indefinite block from the Wiki and highly likely from Gaia Online. 5. If a page is created on a topic already covered with different spelling it is up for immediate tion or a #REDIRECT. Also if a page is created for the purpose of Spam, Vandalism, Off-topic content it is also up for immediate deletion. Moving the pages without say can also be seen as vandalism. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* If the title of the page and the page contains vandalism, then the user who made the page will receive the infraction. :* If a page is created for advertisement of a non-Gaia Website, or promoting a guild/thread, or promoting activity that breaks Wikia TOU, the user who made the page will receive a infraction. 6. Courteous considerations :* Do not demand for Sysop status on the Wiki, it won't be given to you. Such things are done (and can be done) by Request and Discussion and if certain contributors are active and have been generally known and trusted members of the community. If there is a large amount of vandalism needing reverting you may request Rollback status instead. :* Do not use this wiki as an image hosting site or file repository. Recommended Image Host: Photobucket / ImageShack / TinyPic and using http:// image link here.jpg to adjust position. When it comes to videos, they must be embedded using the YTvid# for example. :* Please, Do Not create a username based on Gaia Online Staff / Artists / Moderators / Other Gaians (that are not your mules) / Gaia characters / Items / Gaiapedia (name of the wiki). If you are a fan of a staff member / character / item- and you want to do this, then please consider adding additional text to the username to make it obvious. A user name may be blocked indefinitely, leading the user into creating a more appropriate username. Note: this rule can be argued against only for character and item names, there is little to no exceptions for Gaia staff member names or another Gaians name. It is considered impersonation and outright rude to name a Wiki account after someone that you are not.